


Moments

by r2d2grrl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2d2grrl/pseuds/r2d2grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects back on a conversation with her father and realizes she followed his advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Moments**

 

**Rated G** for fluff 

 

It’s Sunday morning and Emma has the day off--or as off as a Sheriff in Storybrooke can be, which is to say, if there’s an emergency, call her cell, otherwise leave her alone until tomorrow. She’s snuggled under the covers of the bed, staying in the warmth provided by the soft flannel sheets and the down comforter she splurged on when she and Henry officially moved back to Storybrooke. She can hear the soft clatter of dishes and pans in the kitchen, and knows Killian must be making breakfast, since Henry is over at Regina’s for the weekend; his side of the bed is still warm, so she knows he hasn’t been up long.

She knows that soon enough, Killian will bring her breakfast in bed, of which he’ll steal a good portion of it ( _Pirate!_ ) and then, once the dishes are moved to safety, he’ll make love to her. It’s become a tradition on the few weekends she has off when Henry is away. The two of them reaffirming their love for one another--even though she’s still more reluctant to say it than he--and enjoying the quiet moments they have.

She thinks it’s these mornings that are her favorite moments with Killian, because she can be selfish and not have to share him with anyone else. Because he shows her a side of himself that no one else gets to see, even if shades of it are always present when she, or Henry, are near.

She has other moments she loves too, like the night the two of them watched her baby brother so her parents could get some sleep and they fell asleep curled together on their sofa, Neal cradled between them, while _Princess Bride_ played on the television. Or the ridiculous water fight they had with Henry and her entire extended family--her parents, Gold and Belle, Regina, Robin, and Roland, and all seven of the dwarves--when Henry had managed to get Killian point blank in the face with his super soaker and she’d laughed herself silly over the look on her boyfriend’s face. Those were all good moments, things she cherished when things were tough, when the pressure of being the _Savior_ became too much.

She remembers the conversation she had with her father, just after their return from Neverland, about life being made of moments and how you have to live for the good ones. Since their return from the Enchanted Forest, her life has been made of so _many_ good moments, it makes up for how few there were before Henry found her. What scares her though, is how many of those moments involve Killian. How he has become the center of her universe so quickly, how wrapped in her life he’s become. How easily she could crumble if something were to happen to him, to _them_.

But she knows he won’t leave her, he’s already proven that he won’t; and should he be somehow forced away, she knows he’ll come back to her, because he’s done that too, no matter the cost to himself. But most of all, Emma knows that _she_ will fight for them, fight for these moments, because Killian has proven to her that she deserves them, that she’s worthy, and the moment she realized _that_ is the most precious moment of all.


End file.
